crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Island Class Mk.III
The Island Class Mk.III Stealth Attack Battleships (Alternatively known as the Avadora Class Battleship after the lead ship of the class) are a class of transformable battleships ordered by the UCR Navy (now the UCR Aerospace Forces) in 2548, with the first ship of the class entering service in 2551. Since their first combat in the New Dawn Conflict, the battleships of the Mk.III series are seen as the best class of battleships deployed by the UCR, resulting in many subclasses being built. Technology and Combat Characteristics (WIp) Specifications (Island Mk.III/2581 Refit) (Wip) History (Wip) Subclasses Astarios Class Fleet Stealth Carrier (WiP) Tanager Class Heavy Stealth Battleship The Tanager the Great Class Battleship is a class of six (originally five prior to the gifting of BBG(S)-39 to the CMF) heavy attack stealth battleships in service with the UCR and CMF navies. The Tanager class is a development of the previous Island Mk.III Class Stealth Attack Battleships, and as a result is alternatively known as the Super Mk.III Class. They are the most powerful space combatants currently in service with the UCR Aerospace Forces. Initially intended as a Anti-Wraith fleet platform in the case should they ever appear again, the original concept that became the Tanager class was shelved due to low power generation needed for it's role. It wouldn't be until the aftermath of the UCR-UEG War in 2576 that the concept was revisited for research and development with renewed interest. The Tanager Class incorporated new technologies in power generation and weaponry, the most notable being the extremely powerful Fold Reactor, a device that extracts energy from fold space to use for the ship's various systems, resulting in a abnormally huge boost for energy used for all systems of the ships, allowing weapons previously meant for the Mk.IIIs but written off due to insufficient power, to be used in this new class of warship. One such weapon is the Series III Heavy Quantum Energy Cannon, a powerful general purpose direct energy weapon that utilizes heavy quantum as a catalyst. A heavy quantum reaction gun uses a resonance fold pattern to excite heavy quantum in fold space such that it loses its stability and thus its mass collapses into three-dimensional space (real space). The collapse crushes the heavy quantum past the fusion threshold at which point the reaction produces a powerful nuclear fusion plasma beam. The intense heat and force produced by the cannon itself was known to heavily damage and obliterate warships in limited combat operations in Andromeda. New weaponry was also added in the form of two large scale twin beam cannons, plus two large scale general purpose railguns at the cost of removing four of the twin pulse beam cannons from the original Mk.III hull, although the Tanager hull possesses more retractable weapons in the form of single beam cannon turrets, missile launchers, and CIWS. Another key feature of the Tanager class is the modular hull design, with each ship being comprised of six different sections capable of independent action; *1 x Command Core section (Houses the Fold Reactor) *1 x Gunship (Serves as main cannon when in ship mode) *2 x ARMD Carrier blocks (Serves as the two arm sections of the ship) *2 x Medium scale battleships (Serves as rear/leg sections of the ship) Due to the nature of the Citadel Charter, each section is counted towards the 1,000 ship limit. SuperMkIII.png Category:UCR Category:Ship Category:CMF